Deja de jugar
by VainRequiem
Summary: Mokkun siempre es interrumpido en su siesta, pero hoy no sucederá porque tiene un plan...  "-¡Guren, ya no podré dormir en dos meses!-gritó Abe no Masahiro, alertando a toda su familia más Akiko incluída.  -Ñe, ahora me dejarás dormir..."


Es mi primer escrito sobre Shōnen Onmyōji así que intentaré que me salga lo mejor posible ^^U

Bueno, pues me hacía ilusión escribir sobre ellos y desde que vi a mini-Masahiro jugando con los sellos de su abuelito me entraron ganas de escribir ésto :3U Y pues aquí está xD

********·*·*·****  
><strong> **

**Disclaimer:** Shōnen Onmyōji no me pertenece a mí, pertenece a la escritora Mitsuki Yūki.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Deja de jugar<br>****

Resopló por quinta vez en cinco minutos.

"¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así de escandaloso, por Kami?" pensó el ayakashi blanco mientras se tapaba sus largas orejas con sus zarpitas, pero aún así le seguía llegando el ruido que provocaba Masahiro al remover las estanterías repletas de libros.

Movió su peluda cola disgustado mientras cambiaba a otro lugar. Detrás del mueble que estaba situado en la otra punta de la habitación debería bastar, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no!

"¡Hasta aquí he soportado!" pensó a gritos Mokkun, quién ya estaba sentado encima del pequeño mueble con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al escandolo problema que le había impedido dormir la siesta.

-¡Oh, Mokkun!-dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro ilusionado, pasando por su lado con una pila de libros en los brazos-¿Me podrías ayudar con aquellos libros de allá?

El ayakashi se le quedó mirando con más ira si cabía. A continuación desvió su mirada hacia los libros que le había señalado y tras calcular cuanto rato retrasaría su sermón, accedió.

Se bajo del mueble con un pequeño salto y adoptó su verdadera forma, la de un shikigami moreno de cabello rojo con un pañuelo de color blanco flotando sobre sus hombros y envolviendo sus negros brazos.

****·*·*·**  
><strong>

-¡Ya está!-gritó aliviado Masahiro a la vez que se estiraba cuan largo era y miró al pobre de Guren que se hallaba estirado en el suelo.

-Mira, Masahiro...-susurró el shikigami mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió quedarse estirado en el frío suelo- la proxima vez que quieras ordenar, trastear o simplemente desordenar tu habitación; no cuentes conmigo.-dijo con determinación Guren.

Pero al elevar la vista toda determinación cayó y dio paso a la indignación cuando vio que el nieto de Abe no Semei le había ignorado por unos simples sellos.

-!Se puede saber qué haces!-le reprochó el hastiado shikigami del fuego, que se había puesto en pie sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Juego-respondió con simpleza el aludido, causando que un gran dolor de cabeza atacara contra Guren.

Un suspiro resignado brotó de sus labios a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cabello, desordená ndolo a su paso. Dio un par de pasos en dirección al castaño y se sentó a su lado, provocando que elevara su vista y le mirara con curiosidad mal ocultada.

El shikigami se limitó a cogerlo como solía hacerlo cuando Masahiro era pequeño y lo colocó en su regazo, colocando la cabeza del nieto debajo de su mandíbula inferior y que así le llegara el olor con más fuerza.

-Masahiro, deja de jugar...-le susurró al oído burlonamente, intentando picarle para así poder dormir tranquilo de una vez por todas-. Eres grandecito para hacer tales trastadas...

Sonrió de lado cuando visualizó un puchero en la infantil cara del castaño.

-Si soy grandecito para las trastadas, también lo soy para ésto-le reprochó el pequeño onmyōji, haciendo que su sonrisa de antes desapareciera.

-Ni en broma, nieto de Abe no Seimei.

Y fue cuando sus labios impactaron con los de Masahiro, devorando a los de éste con ferocidad y cálidez a la vez. No cerró sus ojos, queriendo vez la cara que había puesto el castaño ante el beso, pero le sorprendió al notar como le correspondía y su rostro estaba rojo.

Cuando ya se quedaron sin aire, Masahiro lo empujó y reemplazó su tono rojo por uno completamente pálido al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Una traviesa sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios del shikigami pelirrojo, que miraba al pobre chico como si hubiera hecho algo realmente divertido, para él obviamente que lo era.

-¡Guren, ya no podré dormir en dos meses!-gritó Abe no Masahiro, alertando a toda su familia más Akiko incluída.

-Ñe, ahora me dejarás dormir...-murmuró el gran Tōda da a la vez que se tumbaba encima del futón que utilizaba el pequeño onmyōj i para dormir.

**·*·*·**

En una habitación cercana a la de Masahiro, su abuelo parecía mirar por la ventana algo avergonzado.

-Al parecer mi nieto probó de su medicina...-se murmuró así mismo Seimei.

-¿Ah?-preguntó Seiryū , quién se había distraído con el mover de las hojas.

* * *

><p><strong>Me pueden tirar tomatazos, gracias.<strong>

**Sé que la trama no tiene sentido, pero le escribí por pasatiempo propio así que si no entendeís, yo tampoco :D!**

**Ya me despido, ya les dejo tranquilos ¬3¬U **

**Gracias por permitirme robarles un poco de su preciado tiempo :3**

**Otra cosilla, si se me ocurre alguna otra idea, es posible que lo continue xD  
><strong>


End file.
